SONG FANFICTION : Hunhan
by shamphony
Summary: Oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari lagu. Baca dan tebaklah lagunya! hunhan, bxb, yaoi.


**SONG FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ INSPIRED BY A SONG ]**

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **Main Cast :**

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

 **Support Cast :**

Read and you'll know who

 **Warning :**

Sorry for typos. And this is fanfiction, semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada unsur melecehkan atau bagaimana. semua hanya karangan semata, tidak ada unsur menyindir dan sebagainya.

 _ **©shamphony**_

* * *

Aku merasakan ada tangan yang mendekap pinggangku dari belakang. Nafas hangat pun amat terasa di leherku. Aku tau itu pasti orang yang sama dengan orang yang mengisi otakku dan hatiku saat ini. "Yak! Oh Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ia tertawa renyah. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma keringat yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuhnya.

"Memelukmu. Apa lagi memangnya?" jawabnya santai dan terus memelukku. "Badanmu penuh keringat dan kau memelukku dengan begitu erat. Kau sengaja ya?" ucapku menoleh ke arahnya. Dan saat itu pula aku bisa melihat wajah tampannya. Ia melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan menatapku dengan mata tajamnya. "Kau bisa membaca pikiranku ternyata." ucapnya dengan _smirk_ dan segera memelukku lebih erat lagi.

Aku berontak namun ia tetap saja memelukku dengan erat dan tersenyum mengejekku. Sial. Langkah kaki ku dengar dari arah belakang. "Bahkan saat dilapangan sekolah pun kalian bisa berpacaran? Oh yang benar saja" aku mengenali suara itu, itu adalah suara temanku _–dan teman Sehun tentunya-_ namanya Park Chanyeol, si telinga lebar. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan aku pun membalikan badan. Ternyata Chanyeol tidak sendiri, ia datang bersama dengan Seulgi dan Irene.

"Omo, akhirnya aku menyaksikan secara langsung ke-homo-an kalian" ucap Seulgi. "Aku juga tidak percaya. Luhan dan Sehun benar benar nyata" Irene mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget yang dibuat buat. Sehun berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan menggeser posisi Chanyeol, jadi sekarang dia berada ditengah Irene dan Seulgi. Sehun merangkul keduanya.

"Ayolah, kenapa kalian selalu saja mengejek aku dan Luhan" ucap Sehun dengan muka jengah. Akupun hanya bisa diam sedari tadi. "Bagaimana tidak diejek jika kau selalu memeluk Luhan seperti ini, hah?" Akupun merasakan Chanyeol memelukku dengan erat.

"Yak! Park Babo!" aku kaget dan menempeleng kepala si teinga lebar itu. "Itu menjijikan" lanjutku. "Ya memang, kau sangat menjijikan saat berpelukan dengan si albino itu" ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Sehun.

"Ah sudahlah, ayo kembali kekelas" Sehun berjalan duluan, masih setia merangkul Seulgi dan Irene yang tertawa karna perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Aku dan Chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang.

 _ **Oh Sehun - Hunhan - Lu Han**_

Sejak awal pertemuanku dengan Sehun aku sudah mengagumi wajahnya yang seperti dewa. Kami memang baru bertemu saat masuk Senior High School. Aku adalah teman sebangku-nya. Aku benar-benar menemukan teman yang cocok denganku. Sehun suka menari, membaca buku, dan olahraga. Aku juga menyukai hal itu. Dan menjadi teman akrab Oh Sehun tidaklah sulit.

Namun aku sedikit risih pada saat ia melakukan _skinship_ denganku. Berawal dari memegang tanganku, merangkulku, lalu mengusap kepalaku. Aku marah setiap ia melakukan itu, tapi itu dulu. Seiring berjalannya waktu aku jadi terbiasa dengan _skinship_ yang ia berikan. Ah~ aku jadi ingat sesuatu.

 _Flashback ( 2_ _nd_ _grade of SHS at Luhan's room )_

 _Aku melihat kearah jam dinding yang berada dikamarku. Pukul 7 malam. Sehun akan tiba sebentar lagi. Kami harus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kim Songsaenim, deadline masih seminggu lagi namun Sehun sangat bersemangat jika ia satu kelompok denganku. Makanya ia ingin langsung mengerjakannya malam ini juga._

 _Pintu terbuka dan aku terlalu malas untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Aku merasakan seseorang menindihi tubuhku. Aromanya sangat khas, aku hapal dengan wangi ini. "Berat bodoh" ucapku sedikit mendorong dada bidangnya._

" _Biar saja. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Lu" ini lah hal yang aku benci (tapi bohong) dari seorang Oh Sehun, sikap manjanya yang selalu membuat hatiku berdebar. Aku berharap ia tidak bisa mendengarnya karna telinganya tepat berada didadaku saat ini. Aku menetralkan diriku sebentar dan mencoba mendorong badan Sehun lagi._

" _Pindah atau aku tidak akan mengerjakan tugas" ujarku. Sehun menatap mataku "Baiklah, sayang" ucap Sehun dan segera memindahkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuhku. Dan ya, Sehun sering sekali memanggilku dengan sebutan sayang, baby atau semacamnya jika kami sedang berdua._

 _Aku menggelar tikar dan menaruh meja belajar kecil dilantai kamarku. Kami mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Sehun terihat sangat serius dan aku senang karna biasanya ia akan mengajakku bercanda. 1 jam berlalu, dan tugas kamipun selesai._

" _Whoa! Hebat! Kita hanya butuh waktu satu jam untuk mengerjakan tugas ini" ucapku senang. "Tumben kau sangat serius tadi" aku menyenggol pundak Sehun._

 _Sehun menatap mataku lembut "Aku kan sudah bilang jika aku sangat merindukanmu" huh? aku menyeringit mendengar ucapan Sehun. "lalu? Lagipula kita baru berpisah 3 jam lalu, mana mungkin kau merindukanku sampai segitunya" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipiku._

" _Aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu, sayang" ucap Sehun dengan mata bulan sabitnya. Aku merasakan semburan kupu-kupu diperutku. Dan wajahku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Belum sempat aku menetralkan perasaanku, aku dikejutkan lagi dengan tarikan didaguku dan aku merasakan basah dibagian bibirku. Sehun terus mencium bibirku dan memperdalam ciumannya. Tubuhku lemas, aku terlalu bahagia_.

 _Flashback End._

Sejak saat itu, Sehun jadi sering sekali menciumku jika kami sedang berdua. Teman-temanku seperti Chanyeol, Kai, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo suka sekali mengejek bahwa kami adalah gay. Sungguh, saat diejek seperti itu jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku ingin sekali membantah perasaan ini, namun aku tau aku tidak bisa.

" _Ah kalian ini bisa saja"_

" _Wae? Kalian ingin ku peluk juga?"_

" _Dia temanku!"_

" _Aku masih menyukai payudara, bodoh!"_

" _Ayolah! Apakah teman tidak boleh berbagi pelukan?"_

" _Ya, kami sepasang kekasih."_

" _KAMI TIDAK HOMO"_

Itulah kalimat yang dilontarkan Sehun jika diejek homo denganku. Dan terkadang ia akan meminta persetujuanku diakhir kalimatnya, seperti _"Benarkan, Lu?"_ dan aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Hhhh.

Aku ingin sekali berteriak "YA! KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN NAMUN KAMI SELALU BERCIUMAN JIKA KAMI HANYA BERDUA!" aku tau itu gila. Dan tak akan pernah terjadi.

 _ **Oh Sehun - Hunhan - Lu Han**_

Aku menyeruput Bubble Tea Taro kesukaanku, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku. "Hey yo! Lulu!" sapa Baekhyun si hiperaktif. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas. "Kenapa kau sendiri, bro? Dimana si albino itu?" tanyanya. Aku malas sekali meladeni pertanyaanya.

"Ia sedang ditaman dengan Irene" jawabku sesantai mungkin, sebenarnya aku sudah menahan gejolak cemburu. "WOW WOW WAW!" teriaknya heboh "Kau membiarkan pacarmu digigit ular?!" pekik Baekhyun. Aku menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi Sehun dianggap pacarku.

"Ular apanya? Memang ditaman banyak ular?" tanyaku. Baekhyun sangat gemas, lalu mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelahku.

"Yang ku maksud ular itu…" ia mencondongkan dirinya dan berbisik ditelingaku. "Irene." Aku menoleh secepat kilat dan menunjukan ekspresi kaget. "Bisa-bisa Sehun terkena gigitannya dan Sehun akan lumpuh karna _bisa_ -nya" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Byun babo! Irene bukan ular. Lagipula Sehun memang cocok dengan Irene, biarlah mereka melakukan pendekatan" aku berusaha untuk mengontrol ekspresi mukaku, agar terlihat biasa saja.

"Ya terserahmu saja, jangan sampai kau menyesal dikemudian hari ya, Lulu~" setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkanku. Aku meletakan kepalaku diatas meja.

"Aishhh berhentilah cemburu, Lu. Sehun hanya menganggapmu teman. Hanya teman. Hanya teman." Aku mengangkat wajahku dari meja " _Fuck_ , aku lebih dari sekedar temanmu Oh Sehun" ucapku pelan. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bertindak lebih agresif sekarang, agar Sehun bisa sadar jika aku lebih dari sekedar temannya.

Bell pulang sekolah terdengar, aku melihat Sehun yang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. "Ah akhirnya selesai juga" ucapnya, dan menoleh ke arahku. Aku menatap mata tajamnya dan aku sadar bahwa _I'm so damn in love with him._

Aku mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya, Sehun masih diam diposisinya. Aku senang, aku akan menciumnya saat ini juga. Dikelas, dan dilihat banyak orang. Aku mendekatkan lagi wajahku dan Sehun langsung bangkit dari bahuku.

"Ayo Lu, yang lain sudah menunggu di basecamp" aku tersenyum kecut, Sehun menolakku. Sakit? Ya. Aku tidak boleh putus asa. Aku akan tetap berusaha agar Sehun mau menciumku didepan umum. Aku segera merapikan barang-barangku dan segera bangkit mendahului Sehun.

Aku merasakan rangkulan dibahuku, aku tau itu Sehun. Aku masih belum bisa menetralkan hatiku, makanya aku hanya mendiamkan dia.

Kami sedang berkumpul di basecamp, Chanyeol sedang bermain Sepak Bola Papan bersama Baekhyun. Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan aku menonton film. Aku tidak terlalu menikmati filmnya. Aku merebahkan badanku dan menjadikan paha Sehun sebagai bantalan. Ia mengelus rambutku dan sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sempurna dari bawah sini.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah film dan menatapku, ia tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum. Jika tidak ada teman-temanku pasti Sehun sudah menciumku bertubi-tubi. Hhh. Aku jadi ingat penolakan yang ia lakukan saat dikelas tadi.

Aku memutus pandangan kami dengan kembali fokus kearah film. Dan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama.

Selesai menonton film, kami memutuskan untuk memesan makanan. Selagi menunggu makananan kami berkumpul dan membuat lingkaran, ditengah sudah ada botol yang berputar mencari mangsa. Ya, kami sedang bermain Truth or Dare.

Tutup botol berhenti tepat di depan Kai. "Kai kau kena! Truth or Dare?" ucap Baekhyun bersemangat. "Sial, aku memilih truth saja" jawab Kai sembari menggaurk tengkuknya.

"Aku aku aku! Aku yang memberi pertanyaan untuk Kai!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Apa pertanyaannya, Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang juga penasaran.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau onani?" tanya Kyungsoo serius.

"Pft—" aku menahan tawaku. Pertanyaan konyol.

"Jangan mentertawaiku. Dan terakhir aku onani itu tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah"

"HAHAHAHAHA" semua orang mentertawai Kai, yang benar saja si hitam ini onani sebelum berangkat sekolah? _Hell._

"Yak! Aku bilang kan jangan mentertawaiku. Lagipula itu hal yang wajar bukan? Seperti kalian tidak pernah melakukannya saja" Kai membela dirinya sendiri "Ah sudahlah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja" Kai memutar kembali botolnya. Kami melihat kearah botol, berharap tidak terkena si penutup botolnya. Dan tutup botol itu berhenti tepat didepan Sehun.

"Ayee! Sehun kau kena!" ucapku bersemangat. "Truth or Dare?" Sehun berpikir sebentar. "Aku pilih Truth" jawabnya.

"YES! KAU MENCINTAI LUHAN KAN?!" teriak Baekhyun penuh semangat. Aku kaget dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Bukan karna pertanyaannya, namun karna jawabannya. "Yak! Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Baek?" aku protes walaupun aku ingin sekali mendengar jawabannya.

"Ya, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku mencintai Luhan" kemudian aku merasakan lengan berada dipinggangku. Benarkah? Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Sehun bilang bahwa ia mencintaiku. Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. "Luhankan temanku, mana mungkin aku tidak mencintainya. Aku juga mencintai kalian, sama seperti aku mencintai Luhan"

Hatiku terasa jatuh saat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ini permainan yang harus dijawab dengan kejujuran. Berarti ini adalah fakta nyata. Aku hanyalah teman untuk Sehun. "Ew itu menjijikan Sehun" ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapku dan menatap Sehun lagi "Itu bukan jawaban yang ingin ku dengar"

Ketukan pintu terdengar. Aku segera melepas lengan yang bertengger dipinggangku "Aku rasa itu makanan kita" dan aku segera berjalan kearah pintu untuk mengambil makanannya.

Aku pulang kerumah dan Sehun mengikutiku sampai rumah, ia bilang ia bosan dirumah dan ia tak mau pulang dulu. Sampai dikamar, Sehun langsung memelukku dari belakang. Dan aku merasakan basah disekitar leherku. "Ssh Sehun itu geli" aku menyingkirkan kepalanya dari leherku.

"Aku suka wangimu, Lu" ia membalikan badanku dan mengecup bibirku berkali-kali. Entah, kecupan kali ini selalu hatiku sakit. "Aku juga merindukanmu" aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Aku mulai lelah.

"Sehun?" ucapku. Sehun menatapku "Hm, ada apa sayang?"

"Sebenarnya kita itu apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja."

"Kita teman. Benarkan, Lu?"

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

"Ya, benar"

 **~END~**

 **Wah senangnya aku bisa balik lagi! Kali ini aku bawain Oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari sebuah Lagu Western, yang nyanyi cewek, lagunya terkenal kok. Hayo tebak apaaa?**

 **Kalo banyak yang suka dengan penulisanku. Aku akan buat lebih banyak Oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari lagu. Dan tugas kalian hanyalah membaca, menebak dikolom review! hehehe**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya! Dan cek juga FF ku yang lain!**


End file.
